Traiciones
by Tarah Zen G
Summary: ¿Cuanta cantidad de problemas se le acumulan a dos parejas? Dos parejas tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. Sonic y Blaze quienes están a punto de casarse; Silver y Amy una pareja que pasa por dificultades económicas... ¿Qué harán para salir de sus problemas? Silver y Amy tienen un plan, un pequeño juego, solo eso... ¡que empiece el juego de la seducción y las traiciones!
1. Matrimonio

**Hola, Tarah con una nueva historia de su loca imaginación n.n**

**En verdad, no se ni porque la escribo, solo vino a mi mente a esta hora en particular, (las cuatro y media de la madrugada, XD si, encendí la compu para escribir a las cuatro porque no puedo seguir durmiendo) tengo varios proyectos en proceso, ._. como lo son "Entre nosotros", "Viajera del tiempo" y "Ataduras del alma" pero con este ultimo en particular me he sentido algo triste u.u porque siento que a las personas en verdad no le agrada el fic, un gran fic que hago en colaboración con mi gran amiga MGCT94, (como yo le digo Lionne o Leoa) ¿que pasa gente? ¿Ustedes solo leen sonamy? Quizás si u.u**

**Por eso es que traigo esta historia, un Silvaze con algo de Sonamy, para ver si se atreven a leerlo, para ver si le dan una oportunidad.**

**A diferencia de "Entre nosotros", "Viajera del tiempo" y "Ataduras del alma", esta sera una historia totalmente improvisada (lo cual es raro en mi, ya que siempre tengo un plan) y sera mas para sacarle propaganda a "Ataduras del alma" y no solo a ella, también a mis otrs fics, para que le den una oportunidad n.n ¡claro! Primero alguien tiene que leer este.**

**Por eso les dejare infor de los tres, por si se atreven a checarlos ;)**

**Entre nosotros: Amy pasa por algo muy desagradable, y cambia dramáticamente... luego de un accidente, ella tiene que pasar por algo terrible: un embarazo precoz... Sonic y ella tiene que pasar por muchos problemas para poder ser felices.**

**Viajera del tiempo: Eggman ha dominado el mundo en un futuro, donde una guerrera común viaja a través del tiempo sin saber como, y decide aprovecharlo para cambiar lo mas posible su mundo... y asi, quizás Sonic no estuviera muerto.**

**Ataduras del alma: Blaze es una criada, quien sufre los maltratos de su ama, una señora que la odia con todo su ser al ser ella producto de un engaño de su marido. Eso, ha creado en Blaze una personalidad fría y solitaria, que se ve afectada por la aparición de sus nuevos poderes, a la vez, que planear secuestrarla.**

**Esperare que los lectores aumenten u.u**

**Se que muchos ignoraran lo que digo y que irán directamente al cap (cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera) pero quiero decir que este es una propaganda para los demás. Tambien, este fic va dedicado a MGCT94, mi querida Leoa n.n no me pregunten porque, ya que le dije que le iba a dedicar un fic (un silvaze para ser mas precisos :p) y aunque le dije que el que tengo programado en mis proximos fiction's iba a ser el que iba a dedicarle, pos no le encuentro nada raro que le dedique este también ¡Te quiero, Leoa! n.n haber si así te enteras XD**

**Ya hable mucho ¡Lean y disfruten!**

Capitulo uno.

Matrimonio... debería ser una época muy feliz para los recién casados... el amor debería estar a flor de piel, surgiendo como la miel en un panal rebosante de ese dulce manjar... los casados, deberían disfrutar de esa nueva época de su vida... los casados deberían estar enamorados... deberían...

¿Cuanta cantidad de problemas se le acumulan a dos parejas? Dos parejas tan diferentes como el agua y e aceite.

Station Square es una ciudad muy grande, con varios mundos, algunos llenos de luces, otros con solo sombras... ¿afortunados que aquellos que nacen en cunas de oro? No, ni ellos tienen suerte, la tuvieran si fueran dueños de su propia vida, si pudieran elegir, tomar una sola decisión por su cuenta... pero no es así.

En la mansión Malcom, donde residía la famosa y poderosa familia felina Malcom, dueños de las inmobiliarias de mismo nombre y propietarios de unas famosas joyas conocidas como las Sol Emeralds, una poderosa familia, que acaba de cerrar un magnifico trato.

Su única hija, Blaze Malcom The Cat, había sido prometida en matrimonio con el hijo del dueño de las constructoras Speed, y al igual que los Malcom, propietarios de unas joyas conocidas como las Chaos Emeralds... era la combinación perfecta, una perfecta ecuación que salia tal cual ellos lo tenían pensado, dinero mas dinero, era igual a riqueza.

Pero esa ecuación, tenia algo una pequeñísima falla cuya combinación puede terminar en un caos... Blaze Malcom The Cat y Sonic Speed The Hedgehog no se amaban.

La señorita Blaze, una chica inteligente, de mente abierta, que solo daba su opinión cuando se lo pedían, una chica sumisa y obediente, quien acataría las ordenes de sus padres sin poner objeción alguna... una tarde en otoño, cuando las hojas de los arboles se habían vuelto rojizas y caían danzando con el viendo en un armonioso baile, Blaze se encontraba sentada en el porteo de su casa, haciendo lo que mas le gustaba hacer: leer.

Se había leído una gran cantidad inimaginable de libros de grandes autores, le encantaba todo tipo de historia, era una chica de gustos variopintos, quien se adaptaba rápidamente a su entorno. Fantasía, romance, tragedia, drama, comedia, acción, terror, todo, pero tenia un especial gusto por las novelas de crímenes, tan llenas de una vida que ella solo podía saborear en libros.

Libros... mundos de fantasía que te ayudan a perderte de una realidad trágica, a desaparecer por un momento de tu vida y pretender que eres otra persona, con problemas muy diferentes que tiene una solución creativa y rápida, aunque no siempre sencilla.

En ese momento, se encontraba divagando en un mundo fantástico, lleno del éxtasis de la libertad, era una chica sin problemas que vivía de un lugar a otro con una pandilla de motociclistas, siendo la deseada mujer de nada mas y nada menos que el jefe, un chico malo, que no le pida permiso para tocarla.

– Blaze – susurro con sus labios sobre los suyos – Blaze – se sentí mas cerca, mas real – ¡Blaze! – y en ese momento la fantasía era rota, frente ella, su amiga gritaba su nombre para llamar su atención, a la vez que azotaba su pie en la alfombra de hierva del gran jardín de la mansión Malcom.

Blaze despertó de su ensueño.

– ¿Tarah? – pregunto confundida, mirando a la eriza castaña en frente de ella – ¿que haces aquí?

Dejo de un lado su libro, y se levanto para ir hasta las escaleras, en donde la eriza castaña empezaba a subir, con gracia y feminidad de una señorita de la alta sociedad.

– ¿que, que hago aquí? – Dijo sin poder creérselo – Blaze, no recuerdas que vamos a medirte tu vestido de novia, tu madre me ha llamado para que te ayudara con los últimos detalles – entrecerró los ojos, lo que indicaba que venia el sermón, por lo que Blaze solo rodó los ojos – ¡Blaze, tu boda es mañana! ¿En donde tienes la cabeza, querida?

– Lo siento – se disculpo, pero sus palabras nunca fueron sinceras. Invito a la eriza castaña, que respondía por el nombre de Tarah a tomar un te de manzanilla antes de ir a ver su gran vestido de novia, que para ella seria como un vestido de luto – por lo menos tu te casaste con alguien a quien querías.

La eriza casi se atraganto con el comentario.

– El despreocupado y roquero Manic – se burlo, su mirada avellana se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo, tan azul como el mismo mar – no creo que sea buena idea criar a los hijos al lado de Manic...

Blaze bufo – pero si siempre dices que es genial ser su esposa.

– Me consiente – dijo con un encogimiento de hombros – y es divertido en la cama.

Blaze se sonrojo y rió con su amiga, con alguien con quien podía ser ella misma. Blaze como toda señorita prometida, aun era virgen, guardándose para su esposo, pero no se contenía a los comentarios pervertidos de su amiga de como era su marido en la cama. Manic su futuro cuñado.

– divertido, atento, un dios en el sexo – prosiguió, en aumento con las carcajadas mal disimuladas de Blaze – pero... nada de hijos – completo, con un pequeño hilo de voz. Blaze, como los señores Speed y la familia de Tarah, sabían que había algo raro en que la eriza aun no estuviera embarazada. llevaban ya un año de casados, a pesar de que Sonic era el mayor de los tres hijos de los Speed, Manic fue el primero, para sorpresa de muchos, en elegir por su cuenta casarse lo antes posible, con la única hija de los Zeng, señorita que tenia muchos pretendientes.

– veras que muy pronto serás madre de mellizos – la consoló, a lo que su amiga rió y bufo.

– no quieres verme gorda – en sus ojos había un brillo de diversión – pensé que eras mi amiga, no me desees tanta suerte... ademas con Manic como es, no creo que sea buena idea – dejo de un lado su taza de te, y aliso una arruga imaginaria en su falda de seda, para luego ponerse de pie – vamos... el vestido no se probara solo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras que la señorita Blaze Malcom The Cat soñaba con un mundo lleno de adrenalina, esa era la vida para Silver Roth The Hedgehog y su amante Amy Rose, de un lado a otro en motocicletas, conociendo el mundo y lugares inimaginables, consiguiendo dinero fácil y viviendo al limite... pero no era tan maravilloso como aparentaba.

Esa noche, fría por ser otoño con el invierno en puertas, Silver Roth y su novia habían llegado a Station Square, necesitaban tiempo, debían dinero y conseguirlo no era tan fácil como ellos esperaban... la pandilla de Silver había seguido hasta Emerald Hill, como pandilleros seguían un código, que era nunca delatar a su jefe... Silver y Amy se esconderían en Station Square, hasta que el dinero estuviera en las manos de aquel que manda en los bajos barrios.

Amy había conseguido trabajo como mesera en el bar "El molino rojo" un sitio que aparentaba ser mas un prostíbulo que un lugar para pasar el rato bebiendo un trago... en consecuencia, los hombres no respetaban a la eriza rosa de cuerpo deseable, llegando a tocar en lugares prohibidos. Ella tenia que quedarse callada aguantando todo tipo de insinuaciones bajas, o perdería el empleo.

Pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso...

– ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa? – le dijo un perro gordo y asqueroso, quien estaba tan cerca que pudo oler su aliento de cloacas, y le dio una palmada en el trasero haciendo que Amy se volteara furiosa. Le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y se llevara sus manos a sus partes nobles.

Todos voltearon a verla.

Estaba harta, no quería seguir siendo tratada como una ramera, porque no lo era. Su jefe, un gato gordo que atendía lo que parecía ser la cocina, la miro furioso.

– Amy ¡estas despedida!

– ya – tiro la bandeja que llevara en sus manos, haciendo que se estrellara con el piso y se quebraran estrepitosamente las dos botellas de cerveza que tenia en ella – tampoco es que quisiera seguir en este cochino lugar... see, nos vemos en el infierno– dijo quitándose el delantal mugriento, arrojándolo a la cara de aquel perro quien la miraba con odio, y saliendo de ese asqueroso sitio.

Pero esa no era una buena idea, si adentro de "El molino rojo" era un terrible sitio, afuera era la mata de ratas y ladrones, en donde se criaban a los violadores, pero ella no por nada era la mujer de un pandillero, jefe de una pandilla.

Saco su celular, y marco el número de Silver. Mientras repicaba, una brisa llego a ella, azotando su cabello y haciendo que se encogiera aun más en su chaqueta de cuero negro.

– ¿que ocurre, nena? – fue lo primero que escucho a través de la línea, era normal que preguntara, ya que Amy nunca llamaba cuando estaba trabajando, eran apenas la una de la madrugada y el turno de Amy terminaba a las tres.

– ¿Sil, puedes venir a buscarme? – miro a su alrededor, toda una calle curtida llena de basura y gente desgraciada, prostitutas vendiéndose en las esquinas, vagabundos durmiendo entre los contenedores de basura, no era una agradable vista, todo eso, le causaba escalofríos.

– Estoy cerrando un trato – dijo Silver con fastidio, Amy no dijo nada, ninguno dijo nada, fue un eterno minuto lleno de silencio en que el único sonido tenue fueron sus respiraciones a través de la línea – ya voy para allá – así era Silver, nunca la dejaría sola.

Simplemente tenia que esperar a que Silver llegara por ella y para distraerse un poco empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, no era paciente, la paciencia es una virtud, una que Amy Rose no posee... un crió le ofreció una pulsera, pero ella negó y se alejo caminando.

"Silver esta tardando mucho" pensó, y camino un poco mas. Al minuto empezó a sentir que la venían siguiendo, pera al mirar atrás solo se encontraban las mismas personas, una prostituta, un vagabundo con sueño y un hombre que se caía de borracho.

Siguió caminando, la sensación se hizo presente pero al voltear de nuevo... nada.

"¡Silver apresurare!" volvió a voltear, pero esta vez, claramente pudo ver como tres hombres se le acercaban, trato de ignorarlo y pensar que era solo su imaginación, pero no lo era. Los hombres seguían hay, aumentando el paso para alcanzarla. Cuando Amy decidió correr, ya era demasiado tarde, esos tres la habían alcanzado.

Pensó que era ladrones, pensó que eran violadores o asesinos, pero se equivoco.

– hola, Rose – dijo uno de ellos, con voz de ultratumba, pudo notar que se trataba de un halcón verde, pero no pudo saber como eran que sabia su nombre, sabia quien era ella – ¿como ha estado Roth? El jefe aun espera la paga.

– estamos trabajando en ello – respondió apresurada – tendremos el dinero muy pron... - pero fue silenciada por una cachetada, que le dejo una marca roja y ardiente sobre su mejilla.

– El jefe dice un mes – dijo el halcón, cabecilla de grupo. Amy noto que los otros se traban de un albatros y uno de ellos no era hombre, era una mujer, una golondrina violeta – ese es el tiempo limite. Si no tienen el dinero, se mueren.

– Por ahora esto es solo un aviso – dijo la chica, para que entre los tres le cayeran a golpes y patadas a Amy para que la chica no pudiera defenderse.

Silver encontró a Amy retorciéndose de dolor en una esquina, apresurado la llevo a casa y le atendió las heridas, para que ella le contara lo sucedido.

– tenemos un mes, Sil – comenzó – el jefe nos matara si no le pagamos su dinero.

– ¿que podemos hacer? – cuestiono, mirando a la esquina de ese pequeño y cochino cuarto en el que infligían de casa, mirando al periódico de tres días que estaba tirado en la esquina, con la foto de una chica gata y un erizo azul tomados de la mano, muy bien vestidos y con sonrisas falsas en sus rostros, en el encabezado de la noticia decía "Malcom y Speed, se unen las dos grandes empresas" eran personas muy importante para estar en primera plana de un periódico reconocido mundialmente – tengo una idea.

Amy lo miro perpleja, no sabia a que se debía el repentino cambio de humor de Silver.

– ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El vestido era verdaderamente estrambótico, la señora Malcom pensaba que era perfecto y modesto para su hija, pero ni Sonia ni Tarah pensaba que lo mismo que ella. A Blaze le daba igual que vestido ponerse, bien podía presentarse con un vestido de luto.

Sus amigas aun con el matrimonio en puerta, seguían mirando el vestido con cara de decepción.

Solo faltaban dos horas para el matrimonio en la catedral de la ciudad, y entre Tarah y Sonia arreglaban a Blaze, cuya madre estaba tan ocupada en los preparativos de la iglesia, banquete, música, medios de comunicación para que la boda fuera televisada en vivo, que no vería a Blaze hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde y no pudiera hacer nada.

– Sigo pensando que el vestido tiene muchos lazos – dijo Sonia, a la vez que le pasaba unas tijeras a su compañera eriza, las dos sonrieron ante la imagen de un vestido demasiado cargado de adornos. Y empezaron a cortar aquello que le sobraba ante la mirada tediosa de Blaze.

Unos minutos después, habían mutilado el vestido, dejando solo sede fina y brillante como un vestido que delineara las curvas poco definidas de Blaze.

Por su lado, las dos erizas estaban vestidas con atuendos violetas de vestidos de seda modesto de falta hasta los tobillos, eran las damas de honor, y no podían quejarse, ese era la ropa que la madre de Blaze quería que usaran, incluso las había llamado rameras en una manera tan sutil que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que le daban la cachetada.

Las erizas sonreían y miraban su trabajo ya listo en lo preciosa que había quedado su amiga, estaban satisfechas, aunque Blaze no se veía muy feliz.

– ¡la boda de Blaze Malcom y Sonic Speed será estupenda! – grito con jubilo la eriza castaña.

Las tres partieron rumbo a la catedral de Station Square, pero cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que, el novio no se encontraba. Los medios azotaban a la familia, tanto los Speed como los Malcom, con miles de preguntas acerca de la boda cancelada, jamás en su vida, Blaze se había sentido tan humillada.

Su madre la reprendió por el vestido, pero Sonia y Tarah tomaron toda la responsabilidad por ello. Cuando empezaban a pensar que la boda estaba cancelada, un auto deportivo rojo se estaciono en frente de la iglesia, haciendo que los medios avanzaran hacia él, en ese auto, venia el novio Sonic Speed preparado para la boda, siempre en estos casos la que llegaba tarde era la novia, pero a Blaze jamás le gusto la impuntualidad.

– ¿donde diablos estaban, Manic? – casi le grito a su esposo, poniendo las manos en las caderas. Él, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

– en la despedida de soltero.

– Despedida de soltero – repitió con fastidio – despedida de soltero... los caballeros no hacen eso.

– ¡no importa! – Se interpuso Sonia – lo importante es que Sonic llego.

La eriza castaña resoplo exasperada y asintió, miro a Manic quien la miraba con ojos de cordero degollado y le ofrecía el brazo, que acepto y entraron a la ceremonia.

Blaze quería fingir que eso era un sueño, que era una mala pasada de su mente, que despertaría en cualquier momento, pero no, era real, estaba en una catedral al lado de cientos de persona que quería ver su boda, a demás de que lo transmitían en la televisión. Todo el mundo la veía en ese entonces.

Tomo la mano de Sonic al llegar a su lado, todo se veía tan frió, tan irreal, no sentía nada con su roce de manos, tantos años de conocer a los hermanos Speed, y ella nunca llego a pensar que se casaría con Sonic.

– Esta preciosa, señorita Blaze – la halago Sonic, su prometido y futuro esposo. Ella simplemente respondió con un gracias.

Miro la iglesia, decorada hermosamente y llena hasta su tope de personas que no conocía, de personas que no la entendían. Busco con la mirada a sus amigas, que se encontraban en el lugar designado a las damas de honor, Sonia lloraba de la emoción, mientras que Tarah evitaba sus ojos y miraba el suelo.

Como le gustaría que alguien de toda esa gente gritase a los cuatros vientos "¡me opongo!" como ocurría en muchas de sus novelas y libros, que algún milagro pasara para que esto no ocurriera, que la boda fuera suspendida, alguien que hablara por ella, ya que no seria capaz de mencionar esas palabras en voz alta. Hubiera preferido que Sonic nunca llegase.

Sin darse cuenta, se perdió la mayoría de las palabras del vicario, y una pregunta la saco de sus cavilaciones.

– ¡señorita Malcom! – le replico – le repito la pregunta ¿acepta usted como esposo a Sonic Speed The Hedgehog?

Miro a Sonic, miro a sus damas, miro a su padres, a su madres, a los señores Speed, al hermano de Sonic y esposo despreocupado de Tarah, miro a toda esa gente que no le importaba, tomándose su tiempo, esta seria una dura decisión, un duro camino que debería tomar no quería equivocarse... pero entonces las palabras surgieron de sus labios.

– acepto.

**Bueno, :p ese fue el primer cap, espero y les haya gustado. XD metí a mi nuevo OC en el, pero eso no significa que sera protagonista, ni mas faltaba, solo sera una mínima participación.**

**Déjenme hacerles unas aclaraciones, primero y principal, si la historia no la lee nadie, no veo entonces porque seguirla, así que si no hay lectores, lo siento mucho pero la dejare... segundo n.n si la sigo, entonces haré lemmon :p (varios lemmon XD) pero como ya saben algunos, no soy de las que escriben lemmon muy seguido ni muy elaborados que digamos, eso depende de lo que quieran los lectores, si es lo que desean, hare el grado de intensidad de un lemmon según pidan ustedes**

**A: explicito.**

**B: beso-revolcon-y-ya-es-de-día.**

**Pero eso será para más adelante ;)**

**Como la historia es totalmente improvisada, veo lo que se me ocurre para continuar.**

**Y recuerden ¡LEAN ATADURAS DEL ALMA!**

**Att: Tarah Zen G.**


	2. Primer acercamiento: Silvaze

**Hola ^w^ ¡aquí Tarah nuevamente con un cap de esta historia!, ¬w¬ como muchos se abran dado cuenta en el primer cap, este fic será algo pervertido.**

**Y esta bien XD hare el nivel de Sonamy y Silvaze igual. **

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! :D en verdad, este fic ha tenido mas visitas en un dia que "Viajera del tiempo" en una semana n.n les agradezco mucho por interesarse.**

**Claro esta que este fic esta hecho para promocionar "Ataduras del alma" principalmente, así que en cada cap de este dejare un pequeño resumen de cada cap de susodicho fic. En el primer cap de "Traiciones" dije el summary de la historia, ahora comenzare por los cap.**

**Cap uno "Dias de rutinas"**

**La monotonía aburre, esa es la reina de la vida de Blaze The Cat, una chica aparentemente normal que es más que un caso psicológico. Tiene una vida, que te hará pensar que la tuya es la de un rey. Su única amiga y quien se preocupa por ella, es Amy Rose, aunque Blaze no se siente de igual manera con la eriza. Sufre muchas cosas en una casa llena de maltratos y secretos, esa es su monotonía, esos son sus días de rutinas.**

**Si quieren léanlo ;)**

**Capitulo dos.**

– ¡es genial, Silver! – exclamo la eriza rosa besando sus labios – eres el genio mas grande los genios.

Le había enseñado la foto del periódico y contado todo lo que le había venido a la mente con algo de pena, ya que pensaba que ella creería que le pasaban por la mente puras locuras "¡Diablos! ¿Como rayos se acercarían a la familia Speed Malcom?"

– Pensé que ibas a creer que estaba loco – le dijo con un notable sonrojo.

– Nah – sonrió y era verdad que su sonrisa deslumbraba a cualquiera – la boda será mañana – dijo con algo de decepción – no se si el tiempo alcance. Tenemos que hacer algo para acercarnos a ellos. Un juego, Sil. Yo seduzco al azul – tomo la foto del periódico y lo señalo, para después señalar a la gata lila a su lado – y tú a la gata. Es sencillo, las reglas serán no enamorarse. Una vez que todo este terminado nos marchamos de Station Square con la pandilla y el jefe no volverá a saber de nosotros.

Había perfeccionado el plan de Silver en solo minutos, parecía que la mente maestra de esto enredo, de todo este juego seria ella.

– ¿que pasa si algo sale mal? – pregunto preocupado, las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza era que quizás podrían descubrirlos, se lo llevarían a la estación de policías y tal vez a la cárcel, podrían terminar peor, podrían terminar muertos, pero de todos modos lo estarían en un mes.

Su simple idea no pasaba de ser solo eso, y ahora su novia quería ponerlo en práctica.

– Nada saldrá mal – le dio esa sonrisa que siempre le da esperanzas y que hacer creer a un moribundo que se ira al mejor lugar del mundo, aunque es obvio que nadie sabe que hay después de la muerte – Necesitaremos a los demás.

– ¿para que? – pregunto, a veces la que parecía el jefe de la pandilla era Amy, aunque si era así, detrás de Silver siempre estaba Amy susurrándole cosas al oído.

– Simplemente por protección – respondió. Entonces se levanto y fue por su celular. Marco el número de su muy querida amiga a la quien confiaba y mucho. Después de tres toques que parecían infinitos la murciélago blanca respondió un poco refunfuñada.

– ¿no puedes esperar hasta mas tarde? Estoy tratando de reproducirme – le dijo a través de la línea con una extraña mezcla de picardía y enojo.

Las palabras de Rouge no sorprendieron a Amy, quien solo sonrió ladinamente y alzo una ceja insinuante, aunque estaba claro que Rouge no podía verla.

– ¿con quien? ¿Con Shadow? ¿U otra vez le estas traicionando con Knuckles? – en sus preguntas había un ligero aire de burla y diversión, le encantaba molestarla con eso. Los líos amorosos de su amiga le parecían bastante entretenidos.

– ¡cállate, Amy! – exclamo exasperada.

– ¡Te he pillado! – vitoreo, mientras escuchaba sonidos ahogados de fondo, como si algo estuviera pasando mas allá de su pervertida imaginación – ¿ya cuantas veces esta semana?

– ¡cállate, Amy! – repitió con mas fuerza.

– ¿dos? No, no, no… seguro que más – se burlo y soltó sonoras carcajadas que exasperaban más a su amiga murciélago – creo que esta vez será definitivo… Rouge, peleas mucho con Knuckles, no se como… hola, hola – se dio cuenta de que le había colgado, sorprendida miro el celular en su mano ¿en serio le había colgado la llamada? Pero a Amy Rose nadie le corta, de todos modos se sintió satisfecha por haberla incomodado, y si estaba con Knuckles, entonces lo mejor seria llamar a Shadow.

– Hola – respondió el erizo negro con su aparente fría y sexy voz que hacia a muchas suspirar y perdieran la moral con solo oírla, se podía llegar a sentir deseo y ser pecadora solo con pensar en responderle – ¿sucede algo, Rose?

– Shadow, dale la orden a todos de que regresen a Station Square. Necesitamos protección.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vítores y trompetines sonaron por toda la catedral como si se hubieran casado los reyes de algún prospero reino y todos los habitantes se encontraban llenos de jubilo. Pues, era algo parecido, porque la familia Speed Malcom, al ser Sonic el hijo mayor seria el principal heredero y accionista de las constructoras Speed y su esposa Blaze, única y gran heredera de la fortuna y las empresas inmobiliarias Malcom. Sin duda serian los más ricos de Station Square.

Pero el problema siempre seguiría presente... no había amor, no había confianza.

Blaze se lamentaba una y otra vez ese "si acepto", su cara se mostraba seria a algo que debería ser feliz, importante, en su vida.

Por su lado, el joven Speed tenía una sonrisa jovial, con el suficiente carisma que lo caracterizaba como para alimentar a un pelotón. Pero el tampoco era feliz, solo sabia ocultar un poco mas sus verdaderas emociones, y enmascarar su rostro con la mas deliciosa de las sonrisas.

Había mas gente que los mil invitados de la señora Malcom, pues porque en este tipo de eventos nunca faltaba alguien que venia sin invitación.

Los periodistas aprovecharon que los novios salieron de la catedral envueltos entre lluvias de arroz, para preguntarle como se sentían y que pensaban. Todas las revistas y periódicos querían tener la primicia de la gran boda celebrada y que también seria transmitida a todo Mobius.

Pues, estaba claro que eran gente importante.

Estaban tan ensimismados en tener algo de todo eso, como lo hacen los buitres y demás animales carroñeros, que no notaban el lenguaje corporal de ambos recién casados, pues al salir de la iglesia, ellos aun seguían siendo unos desconocidos que ni siquiera se tomaron de las manos para fingir frente a las cámaras.

Cuando la prensa se bajo un poco y el mar de periodistas los habían dejado en paz, se quedaron fuera de la catedral esperando que la gran limusina que los llevaría a la fiesta de bodas en la mansión Malcom, viniera por ellos.

– pero ¿¡Donde diablos esta la limusina!? – grito enojada la madre de Blaze mientras posicionaba los brazos en su cadera y miraba a su alrededor para tratar de tener mayor visibilidad del ambiente. Estaba enojada por muchas razones, la primera: la llegada de Blaze con ese vestido que seguro fue idea de las vulgares amigas de su hija que no podían ser llamadas señoritas de la alta sociedad, para mayor ahora tenia lazos con ellas, por una ser la hermana de su yerno y la otra la esposa del hermano; segundo: el retraso de Sonic, que gracias a Chaos había aparecido o si no seria la mas grande vergüenza de la familia Malcom, su tan limpio nombre; tercero: la limusina, que la hermana de Sonic había dicho que conseguiría y ni eso pudo hacer bien, en verdad las cosas tenían que hacerlas uno mismo si querías que salieran bien.

Por su lado los demás se encontraban conversando plácidamente, aun había mucha gente que miraba y se acercaba a Blaze, porque se encontraba muy hermosa con ese vestido. Muchas le preguntaban donde lo había comprado o quien era el diseñador, cosas que hacían que sus amigas se sintieran mucho mas complacidas con el resultado.

– ¿puedes dar una vuelta? – le pregunto una chica de estatura media y mirada risueña, por lo que Blaze, a pesar de estar fastidiada no pudo negarse.

Cuando giro parecía que las estrellas lo hacían con ella, su vestido en verdad era seda pura y brillante, como decorado con diamantes. Verdaderamente hermoso, verdaderamente perfecto, o eso creía. Lo que no noto fue que se encontraba muy cerca de un pequeño escalón, por culpa de su tacón alto -sin mencionar que no era muy buena usándolos- se cayó... pero antes de tocar el suelo, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron contra un pecho musculoso y marcado.

Un desconocido que llevaba mucho tiempo mirándola la había salvado de lo que seria una dura caída. Completamente con las mejillas pintadas de escarlata miro a esa persona que la sostenía a los ojos, tan dorados como los suyos mismo, se perdió en la intensidad de su mirada, era como si hubiera mas de un mundo solo ahí, un sitio lejano en el que le gustara perderse de la realidad y quizás eso era lo que estaba haciendo, se encontraba perdida en eso ojos ambarinos.

– ¿Estas bien? – su voz amable y jovial la saco de sus cavilaciones. El mundo se detuvo en ese instante, ninguno de los dos se movían, ninguno de los dos se separaban.

– Si – ella asintió.

– ¡Blaze! – Gritaron sus amigas al unísono – ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella respondió de igual manera y ayudada por Sonia y Tarah se puso de pie, separándose de ese erizo plateado que la había cautivado.

Miro sus ojos de nuevo, pero ella solo se volteo a ver a otro lado y a hablar con la gente de su clase, como le decía su madre.

– Gracias – le dijo la eriza castaña al erizo plateado, hablando por la gata lila.

Blaze no podía creer porque su corazón latía tan apresuradamente, la caída ¿quizás? O tal vez ¿la adrenalina del momento? Pero no podía ser que se había enamorado de un par de orbes doradas que solo había visto en sus mas hermosos sueños, quizás si se había enamorado, su corazón buscaba a alguien a quien amar por pasar por algo tan malo como lo es una boba arreglada, quizás, solo quizás pensaba que su mundo podría ser diferente.

– Bien hecho, Silver – le dijo la eriza rosa al erizo plateado, pero con un poco de reproche en su voz. El erizo sonrió.

– Por lo menos hice mi acercamiento – le dijo y le guiño un ojo – ¿que puedes decir tu? No te aceraste a Sonic Speed en ningún momento, mi querida reina de seducción.

La eriza rosa dejo caer sus brazos que minutos antes se encontraban tensos y cruzados sobre su pecho, inflo sus mejillas con exasperación y fulmino con la mirada a un divertido erizo que se burlaba de ella.

– me parece alguien irritante y adulador, cree que el mundo gira alrededor suyo – se excuso mientras se le sonrojaban las mejillas porque a pesar de todo lo que había dicho era verdad, ella también pensaba que era alguien muy guapo y con mucho carisma – estoy empezando a pensar que me será mas difícil de lo que creí.

Silver soltó una sonora carcajada.

– Silver uno, Amy cero – sonrió, eso hizo que la eriza lo fulminara mas, si se podía – vamos, Amy... eres hermosa, todo se te es fácil así.

La eriza rosa sonrió complacida, era muy segura de si misma y de su belleza.

– Sabes las reglas – le aclaro a su novio – enamórala, pero no te enamores.

– Lo mismo te digo... – en sus palabras había un aire de diversión, pero noto en la seriedad de su novia lo tan a pecho que se estaba tomando la situación – vamos, sabes que te amo solo a ti.

Y era cierto, Silver Roth amaba a Amy Rose, la amaba por muchas razones, pero a veces parecía que no era correspondido, ya que a pesar de que Amy lo quería y lo idolatraba, ella nunca decía te amo, después de haber sufrido mucho por culpa de esa palabra llamada amor. Ella no decía te amo, ella no amaba, Silver lo sabia y sin embargo quería mas.

– ¿en verdad? – pregunto con magnanimidad, dándole una sonrisa ladina.

– Me huele a celos y dudas – le acaricio la mejilla, lo que hizo que ella sonriera.

– ella es muy hermosa.

– tú también lo eres.

Silver, con sus encantos y su ternura era capaz de convencer a cualquiera, por eso sabia que no le seria difícil enamorar a la señorita… perdón, señora Blaze Malcom de Speed. Porque a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado en la vida, esa parte de su personalidad siempre permanecía viva, eso era lo que lo diferenciaba mayormente de todos los demás pandilleros y de su mismísima novia, quien decidió cambiar para volverse inmune a las tretas y redes del corazón. Pero, no se puede huir de algo que esta dentro de ti.

El creía que con ese acercamiento ya era suficiente por hoy, a demás fue mas rápido de lo que pensaba, eso era porque Chaos y el universo estaban conspirando para ayudarlo, y justamente el estaba cerca para salvar a la chica de su caída.

Llego la limusina, muy bien decorada y ambos novios se despidieron para irse y llegar a la mansión Malcom donde seria llevada a cabo la fiesta, pero antes de subir por la cortes mano de su esposo, ella miro hacia atrás, buscando a los iris doradas que la estaban mirando. Lo encontró, y un leve sonrojo con una sonrisa fueron los reyes de su expresión, Silver le devolvió dulcemente la sonrisa justo antes de que su delicada figura ya no fuera visible al perderse dentro del lujoso auto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Manteles de color vino y champan, flores rojas y blancas, luces y música… ¡la fiesta del año!

Todo lo que se tenia en la mansión Malcom era lo bueno y de mejor calidad. Habían gastado mucho dinero en eso, pero alguien tan arrogante como lo era la señora Malcom no estaba dispuesta a soportar que su hija se casara en bajas condiciones, no, todo lo mejor seria para ella.

Los novios una vez más se tomaron fotos y luego se separaron con sus respectivas amistades, Blaze con su cuñada Sonia y su amiga Tarah, eran las personas con las que mejor se llevaba, las demás le parecían un poco ocultas detrás de esa mascaras de maquilla y disfraces de seda decorados con joyas, muy falsas.

La razón verdadera de porque le caían bien las dos erizas era porque había crecido jugando con ellas, eran sus amigas de la infancia.

Sonia se había separado de ellas, dejando a Tarah con Blaze un momento solas. A lo que la gata aprovecho para preguntarle, o mejor dicho, para hacerle una propuesta indecente a su castaña amiga.

– ¿no quieres tomar mi lugar esta noche? – pregunto de repente, tomando por sorpresa a la eriza castaña quien la miro desconcertada, pero con diversión en su sonrisa.

– Estas preocupada por tu noche de bodas – le respondió, aunque no era una pregunta, la joven Blaze respondió afirmativamente mientras sus mejillas eran llenadas de un color escarlata. La eriza soltó una carcajada – ¡oh vamos, Blaze! No será tan difícil.

– eso lo dices porque cuando te casaste tu no eras virgen – La eriza de ojos avellana frunció los labios y pestañeo para dar una apariencia de falsa inocencia – ¿fue tu manera de rebeldía?

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto un poco confundida, había perdido la secuencia de las palabras – ¿mi virginidad? Si, hice lo que quise. Pero luego me case con Manic, ya no vale si peque con él.

– Tu y tu lascivia – se burlo.

– Veras que disfrutaras – ataco y le guiño el ojo – Sonic es igual en la cama que su hermano Manic.

La respuesta la tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que tosiera y escupiera el champan porque se ahogaba. Su amiga empezó a caminar con la cabeza en alto para alejarse de ella, mientras Blaze observaba perpleja como se marchaba.

– ¿entonces tu…? – pregunto, pero no había nadie que le respondiera. Negó con la cabeza para alejar de su mente los pensamientos que le empezaban a llegar de lo que la eriza castaña había insinuado… no podía ser cierto, le tomo el pelo de nuevo.

– toda esa confianza que demuestra es porque ella también era virgen y tuvo miedo cuando la perdió – la voz la sobresalto haciendo que llevara la mano a su pecho, sobre su corazón que empezaba a latir rápidamente por el susto que le había dado esa persona. A su lado, se encontraba su cuñada Sonia sonriendo y tomando un sorbo de su copa de champan – todas tenemos miedo la primera vez.

Blaze se sonrojo nuevamente.

– ¿¡y tú que sabes!? – pregunto la gata lila a la defensiva.

– soy experimentada – le guiño un ojo, por lo que la mandíbula de Blaze se abrió ligeramente, en verdad que las amigas que se gastaba iban mas allá de la educación que le habían dado y el comportamiento como señorita que había dominado su vida, al parecer la única que no se atrevía a vivir la vida loca era ella – Blaze, Blaze, Blaze… tienes que dejar el momento en manos del destino, dejar que todo fluya, dejar que todo se abra.

El cuerpo de Blaze se tenso al escuchar todo eso abandonar los labios de la señorita Sonia Speed The Hedgehog.

– ¡Sonia! – la regaño. Pero la eriza fucsia solo seguía riendo tan fuertemente que parecía que el alcohol ya había hecho sus efectos en su cabeza, y provoco que varias personas alrededor voltearan a mirarlas.

– ¡pero es verdad! Pregúntale a Tarah – silbo, llamando la atención de su cuñada que se encontraba acaramelada entre los brazos de su esposo – ¿¡Verdad, Tarah!?

La eriza castaña alzo su mano y grito fuertemente sin importar quien escuchara:

– ¡Que se abra! – cosa que hizo pensar a Blaze que tanto habían hablado esas dos, o que tan fuerte hablaban para que ella, estando tan lejos, escuchara. Manic rio estrepitosamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A ella no le gustaba ir sin una invitación a una boda, no le gustaba meterse en ese tipo de cosas, en verdad, las bodas le parecían demasiado tediosas e innecesarias, ella no pasaría por algo así, no después de sufrir tanto por la palabra matrimonio.

Habían llegado de vuelta a la casita en la que vivían, ese cuartucho sucio. Aun no se le olvidaba que necesitaba trabajo.

– ¡eres una perdida de tiempo, Amy! – se rio por decima vez. La chica hacia pucheros que la dejaban ver infantil, pero era casi imposible verse así cuando te encontrabas desnudándote y arrojando la ropa en la cara de tu novio.

– ¡ah si! – Casi grito – pues quiero ver como haces tu próximo movimiento, Romeo – uso un poco se sarcasmo al llamarlo "Romeo", porque ella sabia como era Silver en eso del romance, un poco tímido y cohibido.

– Bien – se encogió de hombros, todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro – el marcador va, Silver: uno; Amy: cero.

Porque claro, a pesar de todo eso, de su aparente timidez, había logrado más que Amy quien no se acerco a su objetivo. Nadie le quitaría el éxito que sintió con eso, le había ganado ¡a la mismísima reina de seducción!

– ¡bien! esperare ver el as que tienes bajo de la manga.

**El verdadero juego comenzara ahora ¬w¬ **

**¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta! ¡Creo que casi hago el amor con las palabras! Me siento eufórica cada vez que escribo esto *w***

**¿Quieren que sigan las perversiones de Tarah? XD**

**Ahora quiero que me digan ¿el trabajo de esta humilde y poco experimentada autora se merece algún review?**


	3. Primer acercamiento: Sonamy

Capitulo tres.

Se encontraba en una lujosa casa parecida mucho a la suya, con un jardín enorme y bien cuidado, pues a su amiga le encantaba la naturaleza, razón por lo cual tenia muchos arboles tanto frutales como no, y plantas ornamentales y florares, era una verdadera belleza esa creación por las mismas manos jardineras de la eriza castaña.

Tenia un precioso recibidor donde tomaban el té, una decoración exclusiva donde incluía principalmente cuadros de diversas figuras artísticas reconocidas, las paredes eran pintadas de un celeste suave y los muebles tenia un tapizado hermoso y costoso, lo que indicaba la fina crianza de la chica castaña.

Esa casa, era de su amiga Tarah y su esposo Manic. La mansión Speed Zeng. Así que tendría a su mejor amiga y a su cuñado de vecinos.

– ¿estas desvelada? – le pregunto con una sonrisa picara en todo su rostro, esa mañana, previa a la celebración.

La pregunta la tomo en curva, jamás pensó que ella se interesaría por cosas así, aunque conociéndola debió de habérselo imaginado, nunca sabias con que cosas iba a salir esa chica. Cuando la protagonista de la conversación había sido otra pervertida y malpensada, había contado todo el suceso con lujo de detalles, sin omitir nada, ¡y solo tenían dieciséis! Pero Blaze jamás pregunto de eso, simplemente se dedico a escuchar con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas rojas por todo eso que entraba por sus oídos, juro, que parte de su inocencia la había abandonado ese día.

– ¡Oh, por Chaos! ¡Tarah! No quiero oír ni una palabra mas de eso – cuando su cuñada, la señorita Sonia hablo, supo entonces que la había sacado de un lio bueno. Blaze resoplo aliviada, no quería tener que contar lo que había pasado la noche previa. Sonia continuo – no me gusta escuchar de como son mis hermanos en la cama. No quiero imaginarlo tan temprano.

– ¿no me digas que te esta dando un ataque de pureza? – Pregunto con sorna – pero si has escuchado la historia de principio a fin. No veo de qué te quejas.

La eriza fucsia sonrojo.

– Pensé que tenias que ir hoy a la constructora – le recordó fulminándola con la mirada. La eriza castaña se levanto de un salto, dejando caer su taza de té que le mancho el vestido.

Tomo toallas de papel y servilletas para tratar de quitarlo, pero se rindió, de todos modos tenia que ponerse un traje formal para ir a la empresa. Decidió tomarse un poco más de tiempo, pues sabía que su jefe no la despediría por llegar tarde. De eso estaba completamente segura, se podía decir que... tenía buena relación con él.

– Lo bueno de acostarme con mi jefe – les comento, pues con sus amigas o tenia secretos – es que no se atrevería a correrme – Sonia empezó a reírse con sonoras carcajadas y Blaze no pudo evitar soltar un risa, pues esa era la estupidez mas grande que había dicho – ¡pero es verdad! Tengo una aventura con mi jefe.

Se encogió de hombros. No tenia pelos en la lengua, decía las cosas con tal fluidez que a veces su sarcasmo no era notable.

– pero... pero – trato de decir Sonia, en un intento de hacer un comentario, pero cada vez se salía una nueva carcajada para evitar que las palabras abandonaran su garganta.

– ¡pero si tu jefe es Manic! – termino Blaze con algo de seriedad que logro al carraspear su garganta.

La eriza se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertida.

– De hecho – comenzó Sonia, se sentó firme y con las piernas cruzadas. Respiro hondo para no seguir riendo – desde que trabajas con Manic en la constructora las estadísticas se han venido al suelo. Quizás porque ahora usan el escritorio para otros propósitos

La eriza marrón de estatura reducida se sonrojo notablemente, Blaze fue la primera en notar eso.

– ¡Oh, Chaos! ¡La gran Tarah se ha sonrojado!

Sonia volvió a estallar en carcajadas, pero se encontraba tomando un sorbo mas de su taza de te frío, por lo que al reír, este busco salida por sus fosas nasales, dándole dolor de cabeza y... mas ganas de seguir burlándose.

– nunca creí que llegaría el día en que te viera así.

La eriza marrón oculto su rostro entre sus manos, apenada.

– ¡oh por favor! dime que no todos en la constructora lo saben ¡dímelo! – pero entonces notaron, que ella se encontraba burlándose, siempre le encontraba el lado divertido a las situaciones. Sonia chasqueo la lengua, ya no se reía.

– Lo siento – comenzó, negando con la cabeza y preparándose para otra tanda más de carcajadas – pero todos se dieron cuenta. Incluso, Marly la del café…

– Ya no da gracia, Sonia – le dijo, pero no le presto atención – para. Ya para ¡Sonia!

– el problema es, que no te es tan gracioso cuando se burlan de ti.

– exacto.

– Estábamos hablando de Blaze – la señalo, la gata había vuelto con su usual seriedad, mientras que la eriza fucsia seguía carcajeándose "es como una niña" pensó mientras negaba – de esta no te me salvas, gatita.

¿En verdad tenia que contarles? Porque no quería, no. Hablar con sus cuñadas de eso seria un poco vergonzoso, a diferencia de las otras ella tenía pudor. ¿Y que les diría si era inexperta? Porque si, ella aun, seguir virgen.

Manic, Sonia y Tarah, incluso Sonic, habían sido sus amigos de la infancia, los conocía de toda la vida, y no quería cambiar las cosas con él por ese matrimonio arreglado. Sonic le caía bien, al igual que todos sus otros amigos, pero nunca sintió por él más que un cariño de hermanos.

**Flash back:**

Era la noche después de la boda, y todos sabemos lo que eso significa.

La habitación era un lugar esplendido, en la que de ahora en adelante seria llamada la mansión Speed Malcom... era enorme y grandes ventanales de vidrio semitransparente dejaba ver una luna y puntos desdibujados brillantes de lo que deberían ser las estrellas, cortinas hasta el suelo hechas todas de seda en color champan era un hermoso adorno llamativo y complementario en las ventanas; hermosos muebles de caoba con perfectos tallados sincronizados en la madera formando un celestial dibujo; cojines de seda rojiza en los amplios sofás costosos. Las paredes eran pintadas de un perfecto y pacifico color melón, que a la luz del candelabro resplandecía tenuemente; había un enorme espejo con marco de cristal del que podías verte dese la cama; mesas de noche con lámparas individuales; un par de cuadros poco llamativos decoraban la estancia; y la alfombra roja como la sangre se extendía en el piso como un mar de carmín y escarlata. Era una sublime combinación de melón y fresa que llevaba un sello conocido por la gata lila, pero ignorado en ese entonces... detrás de todos los lujos, de todas las cortinas de seda y los muebles de caoba, detrás de las cosas irrelevantes, se encontraba el mayor miedo de Blaze por esa noche: la cama.

La miro desde la puerta, con temor desde su lugar. Se acerco dando pasos pesados. Entonces se pregunto ¿que significa Luna de miel? ¿El significado más allá de tener sexo? ¿Significaba entonces que era una manera de amarse mutuamente sin necesidad de placer carnal? Podría hacer que la luna alumbre con su luz blanca y fantasmal una escena de amor mutuo lleno de caricias y palabras susurradas al oído, amor puro... ¿¡pero que cosas pensaba!?

El lecho estaba vestido con sabanas blancas que significaban pureza, decorado con innumerables cojines de diferentes tamaños. Aun desde una distancia prudente, pudo saber que las sabanas que la vestían y hacían gala eran de la seda más pura encontrada. Ella había crecido rodeaba de lujos, había nacido en cuna de oro usando pañales de seda, conocía esas cosas, ese material que ahora cubría una cama que debía compartir con su mejor amigo de la infancia... con su esposo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la obligo a dar un respingo y a voltear a la defensiva sobre sus talones para mirar con recelo a la persona que acaba de entrar por una puerta que ella sabía cerrada. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que había entrado, en vez de relajarse se puso más nerviosa y su corazón latió aun más rápido y fuerte.

– Se han ido – dijo suavemente el erizo azul de sonrisa ladina, aunque siempre su sonrisa era picaresca, cuando veía a Blaze esta cambiaba a una mas tierna, porque la apreciaba y la quería, sabia lo buena y especial que es. Blaze había sido su mejor amiga desde siempre, la quería y la amaba, pero no la amaba como mujer, no sentía ese deseo por Blaze como cuando veía a otra mujer, que se le encendía la lujuria y la pasión. Con la gata lila todo era más tierno y tranquilo.

– ¿quienes? – pregunto la felina inconscientemente y con nerviosismo.

– ¿quienes? – repitió frunciendo un poco el ceño y sonriendo tiernamente que casi parecía desaparecer ese chico que seducía a las mujeres con solo la mirada – pues, los amigos. Mis hermanos Sonia y Manic, Tarah, Miles... ellos.

Blaze asintió simplemente y recorrió la estancia con su mirada ambarina. Hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron frente al espejo, mirando su reflejo que le devolvió la mirada. Un silencio incomodo se hizo predominante, hasta que fue roto por una voz masculina...

– Es impresionante – el erizo azul miro a su alrededor – muy lujosa. El fino gusto de Sonia en todo esto. Son sus colores favoritos.

– Lo supuse... – susurro casi inaudible – Sonia es muy buena decorando espacios...

Su voz fue tragada por la lejanía.

– si – asintió Sonic, el también se encontraba un poco cohibido, lo que era raro, pero se acaba de casar con una amiga de infancia con la que nunca pensó que llegaría a estar en esas situaciones, Blaze era buena escuchando y dando consejos, pero nunca se la imagino como amante. Camino adentrándose en su propia habitación, y se sentó plácidamente en la cama, acariciando la seda en sus manos. Le gustaría hablar con alguien, pero su confidente estaba en ese momento frente a él siendo mas parte del problema que de la solución – ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños y Manic te hacia comer cochinillas?

– Sonia las freía con una lupa. Tarah se reía. Y tú... tú me defendías – respondió con una tenue sonrisa. Sonic palmeo a su lado, inventándola silenciosamente a que le hiciera compañía. Ella se sentó en la suave seda, el espejo al frente les devolvía la mirada.

– nada tiene por que cambiar.

– Todo ha cambiado – dijo Blaze. ¿Acaso ella era la única que se había dado cuenta? Ellos ya no eran esos niños que jugaban en el patio sin complicaciones, ellos ahora eran adultos con responsabilidades de hacer honrar a sus familias y hacer florecer ambas empresas.

Una vez mas el ambiente se lleno de tensión, pero esta vez fue rota por la voz femenina y felina de Blaze que se encontraba un poco tímida...

– esto es incomodo ¿no lo crees? – No lo miro a los ojos, porque supo que no soportaría su mirada – es nuestra noche de bodas y... y... - no sabia que mas decir. No sabía nada.

– ¿tienes miedo? – le pregunto con un tono parecido a la dulzura.

No es que Sonic no hubiera pasado por eso antes, pero sabia que su joven esposa aun seguía sin conocer el placer carnal, habiendo conocido varias jóvenes con ese mismo "problema", sabia que las mujeres se sentían cohibidas y apenadas por su inexperiencia. No le gustaba presionar a Blaze, siendo ella su mejor amiga. Pero ahora tendría que ser su mujer y amante, como su esposa que era. Para la felina no era tan fácil sucumbir a la tentación y los deseos, ella era más de las que se dejaban llevar por amor.

– Si – fue todo lo que dijo antes de que el calor subiera a sus mejillas pintándolas de un reluciente y pulcro escarlata.

– No tenemos que hacerlo esta noche si no quieres – le respondió con seguridad, a veces a la felina le daba curiosidad como hacia el erizo azul para ser tan seguro de si mismo, quería saber su secreto. Pero siempre que ella le preguntaba, el respondía "soy solo yo, no trato de impresionar a nadie" eso nunca la ayudaba a entenderlo.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, probablemente era la primera vez que miraba esos orbes olivo desde que se había convertido en su esposa. Estos demostraban seguridad en solo un par de iris. Sonic era su amigo, era su compañero, era su confidente... ahora ella no quería que pasara mas de ahí. Por un instante le levo un destello de recuerdo de ojos dorados como un atardecer en los llanos. La chica gata asintió levemente agradeciéndole su compresión y prometiéndole que tendría mas seguridad la próxima vez... la próxima vez. Ni siquiera quería que hubiera próxima vez, quería meterse en sus libros y no regresar de un mundo de ensueños, quería que sus realidades desaparecieran y que sus problemas se esfumaran, pero nada de eso sucedería.

Se prepararon para dormir, ambos se encontraban tanto físicos como mental y psicológicamente agotados. Durmieron dándose la espalda, cuerpos que no se tocan, almas que no aman...

**Fin del Flash Back.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La nueva mansión de los Speed Malcom estaba en esos momentos eligiendo su servidumbre... no se tenia mucha suerte, de hecho, Speed había dado una de sus sirvientas para que trabajara en la casa, esa era Vainilla de The Rabbit quien iba acompañada de su hija pequeña de diez años, Cream y su inseparable amigo chao, Cheese

Vainilla era una preciosa y tierna coneja que había sido la nana de los hermanos Speed desde que estos eran muy pequeños, era muy querida por la familia y considerada la segunda madre de los hermanos, y también de sus amigos: Tarah, esposa de Manic; Blaze, esposa de Sonic; y el joven Miles Prower de doce años. Por consecuente todos, le decían "Nany".

Al ser de la familia, Vainilla se encargaría de recibir las nuevas empleadas para la mansión Speed Malcom. Los días pasaban y a penas conseguía a chicas "aptas" y estaban en etapa de prueba. Pues trabajar para la gente rica no es tan fácil como se supone, ellos son muy desconfiados.

Una de las chicas era una eriza rosa, con púas cortas y lazos rojos en la orejas que le daban un toque inocente y confiable, usaba un vestido suelto primaveral en estampados de flores, pero el color predominante era el rojo. Era una prenda modesta, bonita y adecuada.

– Tendrás que quedarte una semana – dijo la amable Vainilla – esa es la etapa de prueba, si te elegimos, te quedas.

– gracias, Vainilla – dijo con una amena sonrisa. Su baja estatura y sus ojos verdes brillantes inspiraban confianza, ya no era la chica que vive al máximo con una pandilla, por un gran milagro, Amy Rose ahora era una niña tierna que trabajaría en la casa de Los Speed Malcom decentemente... o eso era lo que quería pretender parecer.

La coneja le enseño la casa, era un lugar magnifico con ricas decoraciones, como se esperaría para alguien con tanto dinero. Las paredes eran de colores cálidos. Había una gran variedad de floreros, muebles y cuadros de autores que desconocía y que obviamente no le importaban. Un gran piano en la sala de estar le recordó las fervorosas ganas de aprender a tocar preciosas melodías que la atañían desde pequeña, sueños frustrados que no se volvieron realidad, por alguna razón se sintió nostálgica y a la vez furiosa.

Camino detrás de la amable Vainilla mirando todo a su alrededor e ignorando sus palabras... habían decoraciones de plata ¡Plata! ¡Marfil! Y ¡caoba! Tanta gente muriéndose de hambre y necesitada en el mundo y la gente con dinero dándose tremendos lujos, a los ricos no les importa el mundo mas allá de ellos.

"es mas fácil pasar una hebra de cabello por el ojo de una agua, que hacer que un rico entre en el reino de los cielos"

Si ella tuviera todo ese dinero como para comprar adornos de plata... seguro fuera como esa gente.

Paseo acompañada de la coneja por cada una de las habitaciones. La sala, el estudio, la cocina, el comedor, los baños (tenían mas de diez baños en esa casa, no sabia que hacían dos personas viviendo en algo tan grande), incluso las habitaciones de los señores... la alcoba matrimonial tenia una gran cama en el centro, que parecía hecha de nubes e invitaba a subir al tren de los sueños a un mundo fantástico en donde todo lo que deseas se hará realidad.

Incluso pensamientos pecaminosos invadieron su rosada cabeza, traduciéndose en una sonrisa picara y ladina en su rostro.

La coneja la llevo rumbo a la habitación que compartiría con tres chicas mas en el periodo de prueba. Se cambio de ropa a un uniforme que no le quedaba nada mal, pero tampoco de infarto. Las personas "cultas" (como ellas misma se llamaban) les encantaban la modestia femenina, por lo que si quería lograr algo con el señor, tendría que hacer unas ligeras modificaciones.

Ya lista fue hacia la cocina, donde la ama de llaves la esperaba para darle las primeras indicaciones. Cuando ingreso se encuentra por la sorpresa de suaves notas de voz infantil cantar una canción alegremente a su madre. La voz aterciopelada y de seda era tan hermosa como coros de ángeles con gargantas de oro.

– ¿te ha gustado, mami? – pregunto la voz. Amy se dio cuenta de que era una pequeña conejita muy parecida a la señora Vainilla.

– ¿quien es? – osó en preguntar la eriza rosa, su cara estaba decorada por una enorme sonrisa. La niña conejita la miro con ojos brillantes que eran del mismo color de un precioso atardecer.

– oh, Amy, ella es mi hija, Cream – le presento la coneja – anda, Cream, saluda,

La niña se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

– es un placer conocerla, señorita Amy.

– el placer es mío – contesto, pues ella había escuchado algo como eso en una de las infinidades de películas que había visto junto a Silver – me parece que cantas hermoso.

La niña sonrió y sus ojos se veían más brillantes y acuosos. En ese entonces, Amy supo que se había ganado una nueva amiga. No pudo hablar lo suficiente con ella, pero quedaron en la promesa de que conversarían. Amy se puso a hacer quehaceres, algo que pensó nunca volver a hacer desde que llevaba esa vida.

Mientras picaba verduras para el estofado, se empezó a preguntar cuando vería a los señores, a lo que le pregunto a Vainilla y ella contesto:

– la señora Blaze trabaja de maestra en una escuela a unas calles de aquí. Y el señor Sonic – la eriza la miro con sumo interés – trabaja en las constructoras Speed junto a sus hermanos y demás miembros de la familia... ambos estarán aquí para la cena.

Con cada cortar de las verduras, con cada hervir y sazonar, se acercaba la hora de la cena y por ende el momento en que vería al señor Sonic de cerca.

Cuatro erizos se acercaban por la carretera en un auto deportivo rojo, el conductor era Sonic Speed The Hedgehog, principal heredero de las empresas Speed. A Sonic le encartaba lucirse, llamar la atención y conducir su deportivo a altas velocidades, todo lo contrario a su esposa.

Dejo a sus hermanos en sus respectivas casas y se fue a la suya, a la que por una razón incomoda no quería llegar, pero tenia que hacerlo. Al ingresar fue recibido por Vainilla a quien le dijo que no quería cenar, pero ella le insistió y termino sentado a la mesa junto a la gata lila.

Amy casi le suplico de rodillas que la dejara servir la cena, al final Vainilla la dejo llevar el postre con la condición de no mencionar absolutamente nada cuando estuviera sirviendo. Así que, Amy salio con la tarta de frutas para servirles.

Sonic no tenia mucha emoción cuando estaba en casa, a pesar de sus malos hábitos y su increíble gusto por las mujeres, estaba tratando de serle fiel a Blaze, la quería mucho, y no quería hacerla sufrir, aunque él sabia que ella no lo amaba nada mas que como un hermano y que de seguro no le importaría que tuviera una amante.

El postre llego, a los ojos de Blaze era la tarta de frutas de Nany, a los ojos de Sonic era una belleza exótica de cabello rosa chicle y ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas mismas.

Era delgada, con un cuerpo delineado y perfectamente proporcionado, que era aun notable bajo la ropa holgada de servidumbre, su cara era acorazonada, con la ternura de un bebé, sus ojos grandes y relucientes cuyos iris podían pasar por estrellas lustrosas, sus labios carnosos eran tocados por un color ligeramente rosado, sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas le daban un aspecto de inocencia, inocencia que no poseía, porque la chica en si, estaba divina, tenia un cuerpo de diosa esperando ser explorado como selva virginal, pechos redondos y erguidos que invitaban a ser devorados. La falda, a pesar de ser larga se veía provocativa en su cuerpo y hacía que cualquier hombre sintiera un irremediable deseo de descubrir lo que se encontraba debajo, lo que ocultaba entre ellas.

Mientras la chica sirvió las rebanadas de tarda de fruta, él la siguió con la mirada analizando sus pequeños y finos movimientos. Sin quitar su mirada olivo de ella, casi pudo jurar que la chica se ruborizo y que le dio una tierna y temblorosa sonrisa. Blaze noto eso, pero no le dio ni la mitad de importancia y se dedico a seguir con su lectura, su madre siempre le había dicho que leer en la mesa era una falta de educación, pero su madre no se encontraba ahí y esa era su casa, podía hacer lo que quisiera ahora, sin esperarse ser reprendida en cualquier momento.

La chica al terminar de servir se marcha, pero antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta que conecta la cocina con el comedor, miro hacia atas y su mirada esmeralda se cruzo con una olivo. Sintió irremediables ganas de saber su sombre.

Mientras tomo el postre, lo devoro y lo saboreo, se imagino que era ella la que devoraba lentamente, saboreaba su cuerpo y tomaba toda la dulzura que emanaba... despertando de su trance por las palabras de su esposa, Sonic sonrió picarescamente y un pensamiento se apodero de sus noches: esa chica caería en sus encantos.

**DX si tardo y a veces las escenas me quedan medio locas, ¡Lo siento! A veces el cerebro se me seca**

**¡Lo se! El primer encuentro debe ser épico como lo fue el silvaze, pero no estoy para cosas épicas en estos momentos, estoy ocupada con bocetos artísticos y aprendo a usar DeviantArt, y estoy estresada por lo de la academia... y Blah, Blah, Blah.**

**En el próximo cap les prometo un poco mas de Sivaze y Sonamy... aunque tengo la cabeza vacía.**

**Vuelvan pronto :***

**DEJEN REVIEWS, sino hay reviews no hay siguiente cap.**

**Att: Tarah (*w*)/**


End file.
